The Ups and Downs of High School
by mollysisitki
Summary: Percy's mom had enough of her boys getting kicked out of schools left and right. So she decides to send them to Olympus High. Both Percy and Octavin's life turns upside down when they meet two football players; Nico and Luke.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and co. belongs to Rick and the gods belong to the old greeks.

Main Parings: Nico/Percy and Luke/Octavin

Description: Percy's mom had enough of her two boys getting kick out of schools right and left. So she decided to send them to Olympus High. Both Percy and Octavins life turned upside down when they met two football players and they decide maybe this won't be so bad after all.

The Ups and Downs of High School

* * *

Percy was sitting in the office at his latest school with Octavin, His adopted brother. They were the same age and they kind of got a long. This was the 12th school this year and it was only a week away from summer. Their mom was talking with the boss as they liked to call him. Her name was Ms. Dodds and no one liked her. They stood up when their mom came into the room. She was frowning and looked upset. She led the boys to her car and they got in.

"Mom I swear we didn't mean to get in trouble," stated Percy.

"I know. They told me what you told them. A kid was getting beat up and you guys jumped in to help him. I'm not mad about that. You did the right thing. It's just I don't have another school you can go to next year without leaving home and not visiting until vaction," She said. The boys looked at each other with worried looks.

"What boarding school did you have in mind mom?", asked Octavin.

"I've been looking into Olympus High. You would have dorm rooms. I could request that you guys are in the same one but you have up to 6 poeple in a dorm. I think it would be a great place for you guys to make friends and join clubs," she said.

"I guess we could try it out. But you have to promise that if we don't like it by Christmas you will take us out," said Percy.

"I guess it's a fair deal," she said as they pulled up to their house. Percy and Octavin were detremined to have a good summer before they had to go to a new hell.

/Break\

They were in the car with their mom driving them to Olympus High. Classes started next week and they were nervous. Their mom pulled up to the school and tuned around to smile at them.

"Okay boys remember to go to the front desk and get your key card for you dorm and be nice to your roommates, Okay. I love you," she said as they got out.

"Love you to," they both said. Percy was nervous he would get in trouble for helping someone again. Octavin was nervous he wasn't going to make any friends. Most people tought he was weird and they steered clear of him. The only friend he ever had was his adopted brother, Percy. He followed Percy to the main office.

"Hello boys my name is Peresphone what can I do for you," the lady asked nicely.

"We need our key card. My name is Percy Jackson and this is Octavin Jackson. Though his file might say Octavin Roberts," said Percy. Percy was the most talkative out of the two. Octavin liked keeping to himself. She looked behind her and grabbed two key cards.

"You're both in the same room. Room A1. Which means you room is right across from here. The school is behind the dorms building if you want to check it out. Classes start next Monday and sign ups for clubs start the very next day. Here is your classes in order by the way. And you can pick up your books tomorrow in this office. Have a nice day," she said smiling.

"You to ma'am," said Percy before leaving. Octavin just smiled. Octavin could already see it. He would have to go to another school while Percy stayed here because he couldn't make any friends and no one liked him. He sighed as Percy opened the door. There were four other guys in there. They stopped what they were doing and looked up at them.

"You must be Percy and Octavin," said one standing up.

"That's us," said Percy smiling.

"Great Your room is that one. We figured you would want to share. I'm Jason, This is Frank, Nico, and Luke," introduced Jason.

"Hey it's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be great friends," said Frank.

"Frank your friends with everyone," siad Jason elbowing him.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Percy.

'Well we'll let you get settled into your rooms," said Jason. Percy and Octavin walked towards their room. But Octavin's mind was on the blonde who's name was Luke. He didn't talk to them. Or say hi just stared mainly at Octavin. Little did Octavin know Percy was having the same thoughts about Nico.

As soon as the boys disappeared Jason turned to look at Nico and Luke.

"Okay why were you guys just staring at them. You instantly fall in love with them," asked Jason.

"No they just looked interesting," said Luke answering for the both of them.

"Don't let Alabaster or Ethan hear that. They might just dare you to do something to them. Like they did to Conner and Travis last year. You wouldn't want to do that," said Frank before sitting back down to watch the game again. Luke remembered what Conner and Travis did. They broke a girls heart and took her v-card because Ethan found out they liked her and made a bet with them. They never saw the girl again after Christams break. He didn't want that to happen to Octavin and he could tell Nico didn't want that to happen to Percy.

"Frank you doing Football again this year or are you going to do Archery this year," asked Nico.

"I'm not doing any sports this year just gardening because they need more members to stay open. Also some of you jocks are mean and I'm trying to get Hazel to like me so I probably shouldn't. I mean you know how it goes," shrugged Frank.

"Yeah I know. I have to do football that's the only reason dad lets me go to this school. But I'm also doing horse riding because they need more members to stay open too," said Nico.

/Break\

"Everyone get up I got breakfast from the hall," Jason yelled thoughout the dorm probably waking up the dorms next to theirs. Percy was the first one to come out of his room. The others followed after. They all sat down and ate. It had been a week since Percy and Octavin arrived which meant classes today.

"You guys ready for your first day," asked Frank.

"Yeah. I'm really excited to try and make friends," said Percy.

"What about you Octavin," asked Luke.

"I guess," he said with a frown. Everyone brushed it off as nervousness even though Percy knew it wasn't. Luke looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to.

/Break\

Percy and Octavin had every class together so Octavin knew he'd at least have someone. Though that thought went out the window when a blonde girl and a brunette girl.

"Hi I'm Piper and that's Annabeth," the brunette said.

"Hi I'm Percy and that's Octavin," said Percy. Octavin tunned them out as the girls talked to Percy. They didn't seem interested in Octavin. Just Percy. But his head snapped up when he heard:

"Do You want to sit with us Percy," asked Annabeth.

"Sure," smiled Percy and he walked away with the girls completely forgetting Octavin. Octavin sat down at the des closest to the door and waited for the teacher. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a Asian looking guy.

"Hi I'm Ethan. My friend over there is Alabaster. You are?", Ethan asked. Truth was Ethan and Alabaster saw Luke staring at this dude for five minutes straight. So they decided to be their usual asshole selfs. They were going to break that boy so badly. Ethan knew it was wrong but Alabaster liked doing it and Alabaster was his best friend so he went along with it.

"I'm Octavin," Octavin said wearily. He didn't trust easily, noted Alabaster.

"Well since your only buddy ditched you You can hang with us," said Ethan. Octavin nodded slowly. He may have not known these guys but he wanted friends so he decided it would be a good idea.

"Okay great. So lets go ditch this class," said Alabaster srimking. He would find out with Octavin's answer who he was. A good boy or a bad one. If he was just like them then they would stop this plana nd take him under their wing which would hurt Luke. Or they would break him and in the process hurt Luke. They hated Luke for everything he ever did to them.

"We can't skip class we'll be in trouble," said Octavin.

"Okay fine but later after cerfew we have to hang out," said Ethan.

"Okay," Octavin said shakely. He knew mom and Percy would be upset with him about hanging with these kinds of people. But he didn't care. He wanted friends. Someone sat dwon next to Octavin.

"Hey Octavin. Enjoying your first day?", asked Luke glaring at Alabaster and Ethan. Luke knew what they were doing and ope for Nico's sake that they haven't noticed Percy yet.

"I guess so," shrugged Octavin.

"Cool. You are sitting with Me and the boys today at lunch right?", asked Luke.

"No he's sitting with us," said Alabaster.

"He didn't say that though. Octavin, do you want to sit with me or them?", asked Luke smiling softly at him. Octavin was starting to grow uncomfortable with all the attention.

"I guess I'll sit with you," said Octavin unsure.

"Great,"said Luke before turning to the font to see why the teacher was taking so long.

/Break\

Percy was feeling bad about ditching Octavin but he made friends. Annabeth and Piper. They also introduced him to a lovely couple named Clarisse and Chris. So Percy had friends now. It was really the first time he had real friends so he was happy. He didn't even realise Octavin was going to have trouble making friends. Percy's mom never told Percy about Octavin's condition. Social anxiety. Percy didn't know any of this which was for the better.

"Hey Percy. Classes are over for the day. Are you going to leave or stay here," asked Annabeth.

"Sorry must have spaced out," said Percy standing up. He walked with Annabeth back to the dorms.

"Hey Perce Piper always throws a party the first weekend after classes start. You can come if you want," offered Annabeth.

"Sure I'll be there," said Percy before heading for his dorm. He walked in to find Octavin and Luke sitting at the table doing homework and Nico and Frank worring about Jason.

"Hey Percy," said Frank before going back to the task at hand. Jason looked like he got into a fight. Percy dropped his bag by the door and ssat down near the others.

"What happened to Jason," asked Percy.

"Some idiots where picking on Octavin and my one friend Leo so I got in tere stood up for them. They didn't like that and not knowing I was a jock started a fight. Of course after I knocked them out and walked away the teachers found them and asked who did it. Everyone said they did it to each other. Those idiots had a lot of sharp nails so I got cut up pretty bad," finished Jason.

"Oh," said Percy.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework Percy?", asked Nico, who was disinfecting one of Jason's face wounds.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be doing homework?", asked Percy back.

"Yeah but I hve a good reason for not doing it. I'm helping Jason. You're just sitting there," said Nico smiling.

"Fine," sighed Percy. He got up and grabbed his bag joining Luke and Octavin at the table.

"How was your first day Percy," asked Luke.

"Fine I made a few friends," said Percy getting out his algabra book.

"Really what were they're names," asked Luke.

"Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse, and Chris," said Percy before putting his headphones in and starting his homework.

"What's up with Percy?", asked Frank.

"I don't know. He was so him this morning. Then he went off with those girls," shrugged Octavin.

"Hey Luke did we get all the cuts?", asked Frank. Luke looked up at Jason and nodded.

"Hey Octavin I saw you hanging around Alabastr and Ethan. Are you guys friends," asked Nico sliding in to sit next to Percy. Octavin frowned.

"No. They just approached me and started talking making all tese plans with me. I don't think i'm going to do any of them. I mean I'm not good with people at all," said Octavin.

"It's alright. You don't want to be friends with them any way. They are like time bombs. And when they explode they never get hurt. It's everyone else," said Luke putting a hand on Octavin shoulder.

"Yeah okay. I just wish it was easier to make friends," said Octavin.

"Well until then you got us. We would be happy to be your friends," said Jason with a smile.

"Tomorrow we get to pick what club we want to be in. Have you thought about it at all Octavin?", asked Luke looking at his friend.

"I think I'm going to join the reading club," said Octavin.

"Cool. I'm doing Football again. But I'm also doing horse riding," said Nico.

"I'm doing Baseball," said Jason.

"I'm just doing Gradening this year," said Frank.

"I'm doing Football, Baseball, track, Mathletes, and because the reading club needs a lot of members to stay open I'm doing that," said Luke. They all turned to look at Percy. Percy noticed them looking, rolled his eyes and took his headphones out.

"What?", snapped Percy.

"never mind," said Jason scoffing.

"Percy what's gotten into you," asked Octavin.

"I'm not telling you. It's a secret you don't deserve to know. Okay. But don't bother feeling bad. I know what it feels like. It's not worth thinking about," said Percy before shutting his book and walking off to his room.

"Okay that was weird," commented Frank.

"I'll go check on him," said Nico getting up.

/Break\

"Percy what's wrong. And none of that bullshit. Tell me the truth," said looked up at him with red eyes.

"Me and Octavin never keep secrets from each other. But I know he's hinding something. I knew as soon as people started to talk to us. When I left he looked uncomfortable. He's hiding something," said Percy with a frown. Nico pulled Percy against his chest.

"He has social anxiety," said Nico.

"So he told you and not me," said Percy.

"Or maybe he thought your mom told you but she didn't and he never knew so he always thought you know," said Nico.

"Maybe," said Percy.

"You should go apologize to Octavin," said Nico.

"Can we stay here for a little while longer and just cuddle?", asked Percy.

"Of course," said Nico. Nico knew he liked Percy but he didn't know how to tell him. He knew three days ago. But it's been so soon he doesn't want to mess things up. He and Luke had this conversation every night before going to bed. Luke realised he liked Octavin the minute Alabaster looked at Octavin. Which was two days ago. Nico was worried for Octavin. I mean first the stare at him them they approach and try to buddy buddy wth Octavin. Something wasn't right. But for now Nico just sat here with Percy. His eyes slowly closed no matter how hard he fought off the sleep.

/Break\

Octavin walked into his room to see Nico and Percy sleep next to each other cuddled up to each other. Octavin sighed. He'd just have to room with Luke. He walked over to the door and knocked. Luke opened shirtless making Octavin blush.

"Hey. Did you need someting," asked Luke.

"Nico and Percy over took my room can I stay with you tonight," Octavin asked.

"Sure you can have Nico's bed," said Luke letting Octavin in. They didn't really talk all that much before they both went to bed.

/Break\

Yeasterday they joined clubs today they had to go to those Clubs. The first clubs to meet were the reading club and the science club. Octavin and Luke walked together to the library where the head of the club was waiting.

"Hello, I'm Rachel and this is the reading club. We met every Wednesday. And becaue you are in the cub you can come to the off limits library whenever you want. You must be Luke and Octavin," said Rachel.

"Hi," said Luke while Octavin nodded.

"Okay so the book for the week is 'The Outsiders" have any of you read that book before?", asked Rachel. Everyine nodded which was just two nods. Octavin and Luke's.

"Rach you and me read this one last year in engilsh class of course we've read it," said Luke with a smile.

"I know but I have to ask. So we can get into the question about the reading then," Stated Rachel.

"Here's a copy of the book," said Luke handing Octavin a book.

"Okay so the first question. Why do you think Darry is hard on Ponyboy?", read Rachel.

"Bcause he cares to much. And just doesn't want Pony to miss out on the life Darry had to give up," said Octavin.

"I think it's kind of like what Parents do. Thy push you to your best because they know you can do it," said Luke.

"I like both of you anwers. Darry is in charge of Ponyboy which means he knows he can do better and handle it. But he's also his older brother and wants to give him the life his didn't get," said Rachel. That went on for the rest on the meeting.

/Break\

It was now mid December and Percy and Nico never left each others side. Everyone said it was only a matter of time until they got together. Same with Luke and Octavin. Just while Nico knew how he was going to ask Percy Luke had no idea. So he went to someone who would know. Selina, Head Cheerleader, and Charles, Beckendorf really, and Captain of the Football team, were the glden couple and love exprets. So he stood on the feild waiting for cheerleading to be done with so he could talk to Selina and Beckendorf, who was watching and supporting his girlfriend.

"Hey Beckendorf," said Luke sitting down next to him.

"Hey Luke. Is there something you need or are you just here to see the girls," asked Beckendorflooking away from his girlfriend and towards Luke.

"I need your a Silena's help," said Luke. Silena suddenly appeared beside the boys.

"I heard my name. What's wrong?", asked Silena.

"I need help asking someone out," said Luke.

'You mean Octavin," said Selina making Luke blush which was rare.

"Yes. Can you help me?", asked Luke.

"Well he likes the library. And you both can get in after hours because of the reading club. You should set up a nice umm pic-nic in the outdoor part of the library and you could ask him out or kiss him," said Silena. Beckendorf smiled at her.

"Yeah that wold totally work," said Beckendorf.

"Yeah and we'll go set it up while you get Octavin," sad Selina.

"Really, What's the catch," asked Luke.

"I get to plan all of your dates until the end of High School," said Selina.

"Okay I'll be there with him in four hours." said Luke.

/Break\

Octavin heard a knock at the door and looked around. He knew he was alone in this dorm. So maybe it was one of the guys who forgot their dorm cards. He got up and opened the door. There stood Alabaster and Ethan holding some kind of drink.

"Hey Octavin. We tried out a new soda and we think you should try it," said Ethan holding out the cup for him to take.

"Will it make you go away?", asked Octavin. They nodded with smiles on their faces. Octavin sighed and grabbed the cup. That was the last thing he remembered before seeing black.

/Break\

Luke walked into the open dorm room to see nobody there. He walked to Octavin's room and alomst threw up. There on the bed was a sleeping Octavin and A sleeping Ethan and Alabaster. Luke was mad no he was sad. Because they got to Octavin first. Luke frowned and walked out. He walked all the way to the library. Silena spotted him before he saw her.

"Luke what's wrong," asked Silena.

"Octavin is with Ethan and Alabaster," mumbled Luke. That made Silena frown. There was no way that would happen. Silena decided she was going to fix this.

/Break\

When Octavin woke up he had a headache but decided nothing of it. He walked out to see Percy, Jason, Frank, and Nico walking ou of the dorm and Luke must have been still sleeping. He sat down a got a poptart. Something felt weird like a pain almost. He did notice it when he was trying to walk. He turned his head when Luke's door opened and a girl and a guy walked out.

"Hi you must be Octavin. Can I ask you a few questions?", asked the girl.

"Sure your Silena right," asked Octavin. She nodded.

"What happened last night," she asked. She saw Luke standing in the doorway shaking his head.

"I don't really remember. I mean Alabaster and Ethan were brothering me to drink some new soda. and then I wake up this morning with a headache and a limp. What do you think happened?", asked Octavin looking at her with eyes that could revail a sad puppy.

"They didn't," said Luke and Beckendorf at the same time. While Silena had wide eyes. Those two left in a rush as the crying started. Silena stayed with Octavin trying to help him while the boys went to beat the shit out of them then turn them in.

/Break\

"Nico you know how I feel about you cause I make it painfully ovbious. How do you feel about me?", asked Percy as they walked down the sidewalk to where the gradening club was.

"I like you too but I don't know if you'd want to go out. I mean once I have you I'm never letting you go," said Nico nonchalatly. Percy started at him and Nico started to think he shouldn't have said that. That was until Percy leaned up and kissed him.

"I think I like that Idea as long as I get to keep you too," said Percy. The moment was riuned after his phone started to go off. The caller was Luke. He sighed and picked it up.

"Percy you've got to get back to your dorm," said Luke.

"Why?", askd Percy as he got up.

"Octavin was raped," was all that Percy heard before he dropped his phone and ran. Percy kind of felt like it was his fault. He was pulling away from Octavin and spending more time with other people. He had totally forgot that Octavin still needed him. He ran into the dorm to see Silena sitting on the couch with Octavin watching what looked to be Scooby Doo.

"Hey," whispered Percy as he sat down on Octavin's other side. Octavin leaned into Percy seeking warmth and attention.

"Hey," said Octavin.

"OKay Octavin, I think I'm going to go find the boys. I'll be back. Talk to Perce about it," said Silena before she left.

"Do you want to talk about it. Or do you want to wait until mom picks us up this weekend," asked Percy.

"Moms picking us up this weekend?", asked Octavin.

"Yeah Christmas Vacation," said Percy.

"I don't want to talk about it at all. Luke and Beckendorf went to either beat the assholes up or they went to get them exspelled," said Octavin.

"We can tell mom that you don't want to come back when Vacations over," suggested Percy.

"No I want to come back. I want to stay here. I like tis school. All my friends are here and Luke's here and I don't want to leave no matter what," said Octavin.

"Good cause I don't want you to leave," said someone from behind them. Octavin knew it was Luke.

"What happened?", asked Octavin. Luke sighed and sat down next to Octavin.

"Well me and Beckendorf beat them up and then we turned them in. They are leaving as we speak. With the police that is. There's not going to be a bail for them up until at least a month of being in jail even then the bail is probably going to be too high for them to get out," said Luke.

"That's good news," said Octavin.

"Now I was going to take you on a date last night but couldn't. So how would you feel to going on a date. Right now. Kick percy out and cuddle while watching Scooby Doo," suggested Luke. Percy didn't stick around to hear the answer cause he knew it was going to be a yes.

/Break\

"So you boys want to go back for the rest of the next three years?", asked Sally.

"Yes. I want to be able to see Nico and Octavin has got Luke and we would miss our friends way to much," said Percy.

"I'm glad this worked out for you guys. By the way. I've started Dateing again and I want you boys to meet him. His names Paul and he's a teacher," said Sally.

Everything was finally falling into place.

* * *

A/n I hope you guys like this one. Remember to leave requests for a pairing and I'll do them. There will be a sequal I just don't know when I'll start it but it will be up before the end of the year. So make sure to check with me profile to see if it's up every once and a while.


End file.
